Just Dance Machine
(8-Geração/PC/Nintendo Switch) |description = Um modo historia do jogo}} Just Dance Machine é um recurso do story mode em Just Dance 2017. O modo é exclusivo para os consoles de oitava geração, juntamente com o PC e o Nintendo Switch. História Em '' Just Dance '' Machine, os alienígenas precisam de sua ajuda para reabastecer a bateria de seu UFO usando suas habilidades de dança. Você pode escolher entre uma variedade de rotinas, como Rock, Dubstep, Swimmer, Hip Hop e Ballet. O conteúdo exclusivo para '' Just Dance Unlimited '' também está disponível no modo. Jogabilidade Antes de cada jogo, os jogadores são mostrados quais estilos de dança são desbloqueados. Eles são os estilos de dança que podem aparecer quando você joga. Durante o jogo, você joga com 5 rotinas curtas back-to-back, baseado em 5 estilos escolhidos aleatória (que não são revelados até que você os jogue). O sistema de julgamento do jogo é substituído por um sistema especial que é estritamente "imprevisível". Em uma batida, você coleciona 'energia da dança'; No final, a energia coletada é somada. Depois do jogo, você recebe uma representação visual da quantidade de energia coletada; Você ganha novos estilos se você pode coletar o suficiente durante o jogo. Essa energia é adicionada à bateria do UFO, e a 'experiência' está completa. Às vezes, uma das 5 rotinas curtas tem uma bola de discoteca que é 'Cosmic Round', que as palavras também mostrará também. Com isso, o fundo mostra bolas disco e os dois alienígenas estão lá lado a lado com o dançarino. O estilo de dança é escolhido aleatoriamente. Na "Ronda Cósmica", você ainda dança como costumava fazer, mas a música ea rotina podem acelerar ou diminuir a velocidade. Também pode duplicar a quantidade de energia que você recebe de um "hit". Quando a barra de energia da rotina está cheia, seu contorno gira ouro. A "Ronda Cósmica" não aparece necessariamente em cada experiência. Routines Lista Principal *(CR) - A routine tem uma routine Cosmic Round right|70 px|Cosmic Round Icon *(U) - A routine está desbloqueada desde o início. ''Just Dance Unlimited'' Curiosidades * Algumas das routines na ferramenta reciclam planos de fundo e roupas de jogos da franquia Just Dance anteriores. Por exemplo, a routine Metal Guitar reutiliza o plano de fundo de Junto a Ti''e seu técnico reusa a roupa do técnico de ''Am I Wrong; a routine Running Man reutiliza o plano de fundo de Walk This Way, enquanto o técnico reutiliza as roupas das partes P1 e P2 da mesma música; e a routine Tectonic recicla o plano de fundo de ''Radical''. * O plano de fundo interior da nave espacial é similar ao de Aerobics in Space. * Nitro Bot é usado na cutscene introdutória. * A routine Ballet tem dois erros de pictograma: quando jogador pula, ela está pulando com um braço levantado, não dois como o pictograma diz. * Há algumas diferenças entre as versões da E3 e da Gamescom: ** O início é completamente diferente ** O vídeo no Story mode é mais claro e mais curto ** O emblema de dança tem uma animação diferente ** A nave espacial é mais escura e cria uma luz bem maior e mais clara quando toca a Terra ** Uma cena dura mais ** A silhueta do homem é rosa em vez de preta ** As routines exclusivas de Just Dance Unlimited não são mostradas ** Um erro de edição entre os 0:58 to 1:03 minutos (referentes à comparação de vídeo) foi corrigido * Um dos temas de dança se chama Bruce Lee, fazendo referência ao ator. Galeria TbhUbiThoseAreJustWannabeMinions.png|Aliens mostrados na demo Jdm.png|''Just Dance'' Machine no menu JDM_Menu_ACS.png|Menu Jdm_screen_jdu_routines_vlad.jpg|Menu contendo routines exclusivas Jd17-community-logo-v2-jdmachine.png|Logo Cattura (9).PNG|Tela Beta de smartphone mostrando o alien Screenshot_2016-11-08-10-24-30.png|Visão de Smartphone http___192.168.43.130_8080_resources_images_3087813446_jdmballerinaalt01_coach_1_phone.png Cluster_item_machine.png|Logo no Aplicativo de Controle Just Dance 2017 Untitled12.png|Novos Ícones Vídeos Just Dance 2017 - Just Dance Machine - Demo Gameplay - Just Dance Machine at E3 Master Class Just Dance Machine Video - E3 & Gamescom versions comparison Just Dance 2017 Just Dance Machine (All Challenges) Categoria:Modos Categoria:Modos do Just Dance 2017